Lost Angel
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him. yaoi or male/male sexual relationships. M-preg.Not beta edited. If you don't like, don't read. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:**This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:**Zero left for a Priority misson and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 1**

Kaname was really worried that Zero hadn't returned home yet. He was supposed to be back yesterday, but there is no sign of him any were. He has tried calling on his cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. He called his master, Yagari- Sensei, and HE doesn't know where he is. There was a priority level mission that a small handful of hunters were sent to complete. It was during this mission that Zero went missing from, three days past. Kaname was angry that no one had bothered to call and tell him his mate had just disappeared while on a mission.

Now, he's on route to the last reported location that Zero was sent to for the mission. Once he was close enough, he should be close enough to feel where Zero is through their bond... that is IF Zero was still in the same area that he went missing from. In the mean time, he had Seiren go back doing research of anyone who might wish to cause either Zero or Kaname himself harm, he needed a list of possible enemies he was going to have to fight. The obvious was no needed to be brought up. The hunters association and the Vampire Senate. It's the unknowns he needed to know.

When he did arrive to the mission site, the hunters were alerted to his presence, but sneered at his all the same. They all wanted to go home and leave behind the 'D' that shouldn't have been on the hunt to begin with. President Cross was too trusting of that filth of a wanna be hunter, but of coarse that was his adopted son, the fool.

Kaname chose to ignore the whispers his super hearing was picking up as he walked by, heading toward the hunter in charge, none other then Yagari-Sensei. Now being close enough to stand in front of the master hunter, they nod their head toward each other in silent acknowledgement of each other.

Kaname didn't even have to ask, Yagari knew what he wanted. "He was last seen over this way. I'll show you. There was a huge battle and he took of following a leech in this direction." Yagari state plainly, not caring who he was talking too. Kaname didn't care either; they had come to a silent agreement a while back that they would be amicable towards each other if only for Zero's sake.

Kaname had been trying to feel for Zero since his arrival, but the bond fails to flare to life. That could only mean one thing. Zero was no longer with in a one hundred mile radius. What Kaname found when they arrived at the site where Zero was last seen, filled Kaname with dread…

**A/N:** This is just a teaser. Sorry, but I want to know what people think of this story idea. Please review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority misson and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank**** you ****for ****the re****views: **ben4kevin, Bearabbitalice, and WhootWhoot.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

Kaname had been trying to feel for Zero since his arrival, but the bond fails to flare to life. That could only mean one thing. Zero was no longer with in a one hundred mile radius. What Kaname found when they arrived at the site where Zero was last seen, filled Kaname with dread…

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 2**

Kaname could smell the blood in the air. When he arrived on site, there was so much of it spilt, that he could discern the different scent of whose blood was whose, but now that he was closer to where Zero disappeared from, there was no mistaking it. Zero's blood had been spilt here, a copious amount of it. His clothes all torn to shreds that Yagari said he was wearing that day was still there, and… and his gun hand with the Bloody Rose still in the palm.

Another sign that Zero was still alive somewhere. Even a dismembered hand or arm will not go to dust for as long as the rest of the person is still alive any where in the world. The thought that Zero was now maimed without his hand gun…no he couldn't even think about that right now. He needed to stay focused on finding Zero, no dealing with the emotions that would get in the way.

Kaname also understood why the scene wasn't cleaned up. If there was any hope of finding Zero, Kaname would need the scene untouched and uncontaminated by the hunters. He walked up to the middle of the mess that was left behind. Looking closely at the carnage that was found. There in the pile of Zero's destroyed clothing, Kaname found a note inside of a plastic bag.

Before reaching to take hold of the bag, he sniffed the air for any lingering scents. He could smell the stench of the 'E's that had been through here, the nobles that he's not familiar with, but there is one that stands out above the rest. He could only pray that he was wrong, because if he was right. Zero is in some very real danger and the chances of getting him out of there as it was are almost impossible.

He reached down to get a hold of the bag. Once he has opened the bag, he reached inside and grabbed the note. It read,

'_**By **__**now, **__**you **__**know **__**that **__**Zero-kun **__**will **__**not **__**be **__**returning **__**home. **__**Don't **__**worry **__**my **__**dear **__**nephew; **__**I **__**will **__**make **__**sure **__**he **__**doesn't **__**remember **__**you **__**or **__**his **__**time **__**with **__**you. **__**I **__**will **__**also **__**make **__**sure **__**to **__**enjoy **__**him **__**just **__**as **__**much **__**as **__**you **__**apparently **__**have. **__**Oh **__**and **__**one **__**more **__**thing **__**my **__**dearest **__**Kaname**__**… **__**I **__**will **__**make **__**sure **__**to **__**send **__**your **__**child **__**back **__**to **__**you**__**… **__**in **__**pieces.'**_

_**Kuran, Rido**_

Kaname had to read over the message again. His Uncle was still alive… but how? As if that wasn't bad enough, this sick bastard had Zero and Zero was pregnant? His eyes remained glued to the last sentence _**'**__**…**__**your **__**child **__**back **__**to **__**you**__**…**__**in **__**pieces.'**_ Rido must have lost his mind. Before he was just a murdering ass hole, but now, he seems to think that Zero was pregnant.

"Well Kuran? You going to just stand there and stare at that piece of paper or are you going to enlighten me as to what it says?" Yagari asked rather rudely. Kaname couldn't speak just then so instead he handed the master hunter the note. He watched very carefully for any reaction from the man. When he finally got one it was what he was expecting. There was a lot of profanity and yelling from the hunter before he calmed down enough to be able to form useful words towards Kaname. "Why didn't you tell me he was pregnant? Why did you let him come on this mission in his condition? I thought you loved him, cared for him and would protect him instead of trying to get him killed! What the hell is wrong with you? What are you and your Uncle up too? Tell me know damn it, if you don't want Zero or the child fine, but I will take of them as will Cross! Answer me!" Ok, so he wasn't calmed down at all, but he was at least being coherent.

Kaname came out of his shock when Yagari started yelling at him. He ran up to the hunter, grabbed him by the throat, slammed him down to the ground and held him there. He was beyond anger, to deal with the hunter in the foul mood they were both in. "First things first, master hunter. I didn't know my mate was pregnant and how that mean bastard of an uncle knew is beyond me. Had I known, I would have stopped him and called you to tell you. Second, no one, but no one is going to be raising my child besides me and my mate. If you try to interfere, I won't care about your relationship with Zero, I will kill you. I have tolerated you only for his sake, but that will only go so far. Third, if every again infer that I am in league with that bastard, I will make you suffer everything that he has bestowed upon me. Then we will see how you feel about me. Then you will know how I feel about him. Now I'm going to let you go and walk away. You try to interfere with me in my search for Zero; I won't hesitate to relieve your body of your head." Kaname stated plainly, got up and walked away.

It didn't take long for Yagari to come back down from his 'anti-vampire in all things 'horse''. He knew he just fucked up royally bad and needed to find a way to get himself to apologize to the pureblood if he was going to help find his pupil. _'Shit!__…__shitshitshitshitshitshit!'_Yagari thought. He quickly ran to try to catch up to the pureblood to swallow his pride.

When he did manage to reach him, Kaname stopped walking to face the master hunter. Before he could say anything Kaname spoke up first. "I know and understand how worried you are for Zero and how much you care for him. I also understand how hard it is for you to apologize just as it is for me. Let's just focus on finding Zero." Kaname said and Yagari agreed happily knowing his pride is still in tact.

"There's one more thing I need from you Yagari. I need you to go back and collect Zero's hand and deliver it to the vampire hospital in town. Once I find Zero and get him there, they can reattach it." Kaname said just before walking away, but he was able to see the hunter's nod of agreement.

When Kaname was seated back in the limo that he came in, he called Seiren. "I need to know where my Uncle is located. I need to know as of yesterday, Seiren. Get whom ever you need to get it done, but do it. The bastard took Zero, and I mean to destroy him so that he can never return." was all Kaname said before hanging up.

It took her an hour to call him back. "My Lord, Ichio just recently purchased a new home here in town. I will text you the information you need, but there seems to be a man fitting the description of Rido-Sama entering and leaving the house. The last time was with another man…a silver haired man being carried in his arms." she said.

"Thank you Seiren and good job. Call everyone and meet me there in an hour. Also call Yagari and President Cross to inform them we have possibly found where Zero was taken." he instructed. "Yes my Lord." she said just before she hung up. Kaname smiled, at the thought of getting rid of Rido for good this time, but even more important to him was getting Zero back. Correction Zero and their unborn child. Did Zero know about the baby before he went? That he means to find out when has his mate safe back in his arms.

Once he arrived at the house his senses could detect a pureblood that was, unfortunately, familiar to him as well as his mate. Their bond going crazy alerting Kaname that something was very wrong already. Something was going on inside. His mate was awake and very alert to his surroundings.

It was just then that Kaname could hear yelling and screams emanating from the house. He couldn't wait for the others any longer. They will come in and help when they arrive if the help is needed. With the power of his kinetic mind, he unlocked the front door and disarmed the security alarm system.

He quickly followed the scent of his mate… and the smell of burned flesh? No, what the hell is going on. He ran into the room to find that Zero was fighting his restraints with everything he had, and trying not to scream as Rido was feeding off of Zero's arm where his missing hand should be.

Kaname also saw just how badly bruised Zero's body really was. He had burn marks all over his body. It was enough to enrage him and make a critical mistake. He walked right into a trap. Before he knew it he was engulfed in blinding pain all over his body. He didn't even feel that he had fallen to the floor or that he fell face forward just after landing on his knees. The last thing he heard just as the oblivion was taking its hold on him was the sound of Zero yelling his name.

"You bastard! You fucking ass hole. I'll kill you if you've hurt him you sick fuck!" Zero yelled. He was in extreme pain, but his focus for the moment was on Kaname lying cheek down on the floor. "What did you do to him? **Tell**** me,** **what ****did ****you ****do ****to ****him!**" Zero continued to yell.

Rido was amused by this reaction. "What does it matter what I did to him. You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you… and your unborn child. You see, I knew that he would follow you here. That's why I didn't really try to hide you. I knew he would find us. I had to set up a trap to capture him and you… my 'D' were my bait. Now you're just a play thing for my entertainment, I will have my fun with you. You can trust me on that." Rido said to Zero, delighting in the horror he saw in his face.

"Why do want Kaname? Isn't he your nephew? Are you family? Let him go, release him and I will stay with you…willingly. Please." Zero said looking straight at the monster before him, begging. Rido was a little confused. "Didn't you hear me you shit? I said you're carrying his child and that I intend to have my fun in you. Are you stupid?" Rido asked dumb founded.

"Yes, I heard you, I understood what you were saying and implying. I'll do anything you asked if you release him and promise to leave him alone." Zero said, pleading for Rido to agree.

At first, Rido only chuckled, then it grew into a louder laugh, and then finally into a guffaw. This toy was more amusing then he originally thought. He just may be a keeper, at least for a while. That is until he is bored with him.

"Well I think it's time for the fun to begin, don't you? In the mean time, I will think over your offer." Rido said with a smirk. Rido took a burning branch from the fire place and held it under Zero's handless arm. "Can't have you continue to bleed to death. In a little bit I will allow you to feed to replenish the blood that was lost."

Zero was screaming in agony as the fire continued to bake the stub of his arm. It was hurting so much that black dots were dancing before his eyes. He very quickly passed out.

Rido laughed in delight. _'Now __it's__ time __for __the __next __fun __event.' _Rido thought. He moved over and bent down to pick up Kaname and chained him to a wall where he can get the perfect view of the fun to be had. Just as he was finishing the task, Kanames' eyes started to flutter open. He watch as Kaname began to process information and the dawning of the truth. He knew he was in so much trouble and there was nothing he could to about it.

"Yes my dear nephew. The trap that laid you out cold also prevents you from using any of your power. While the affects of the first spell wears off rather quickly, the second one does not. Now that you're awake, I will start the fun and games. Shall we?" Rido said and started to walk away. He paused for a moment before turning back to Kaname to add, "I think the silver haired boy is quite amusing. No wonder why you like him so much. Do you know that after the things I told him, you know like him being pregnant and how I was going to ravage him, he begged me to let you go and that he would be willing to stay and be my plaything? Now I just have to wonder though, what kind of mate would be willing to do that when they are with child? Hmmm, I will have to ask him that when he wakes up. He passed out when I went to cauterize his arm you know. What a naive boy you have mated yourself too Kaname." Rido finished with a smirk.

Yes it was a naïve plea he made, but it warmed his heart just as it filled it with fear. "Mmmm." Zero moaned. Kaname focused on what was going on and saw that Rido was holding some kind of vile under Zero's nose that smelled really bad. "Mmm, Kana, not now. Let me sleep a bit more." Zero whined.

"Come, time to wake up and start playing. You did promise to be my play thing, didn't you?" Rido asked, smirking as Zero's eyes popped open….

TBC

_**A/N:**_ Ok guys. What do you think? I'm having fun writing this story and I hope you are enjoying the story just as much. Please drop off a review to tell me. Thank you.

**2nd A/N:** I reposted this chapter, correcting the error I found in it. Some how between the computer I'm currently using and the ff system. The chapter didn't post exactly as I had typed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority misson and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank**** you ****for ****the ****reviews: **ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, and KyouyaxCloud.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

"Come, time to wake up and start playing. You did promise to be my play thing, didn't you?" Rido asked, smirking as Zero's eyes popped open….

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 3**

'_Plaything?__ What __was __Kaname __talking __about? __Wait, __that __wasn__'__t __Kaname__'__s__ voice__… __that __was__…' _Zero's eyes flew open and he understood the nightmare was real. He was strapped to a sick sadistic bastards table and Kaname was chained to the wall close by. Rido was standing over him with that evil gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not your plaything or anything else… unless you agree to the terms. Let Kaname go and promise to leave him alone." Zero said defiantly. Rido just laughed. "Why would I agree to let him go when it was him I was after in the first place? I have him and you as well. What are you going to do? Scream at me? I'm counting on it, well at least the screaming anyway. Are you going to tell me to what… fuck off? Trust me I will do that too. And I look forward to it, it will be so much fun.

Rido went over to the fireplace and stuck the poker in the hot coals under the flames. Then he walked over to the table and picked up another vial and syringe. Both Kaname and Zero eyes him apprehensively. What ever was in that vial spelled trouble. Rido inserted the needle into the vial, filled it with some kind of green liquid, removed the vial to put it down on the table, and walked over to the table.

"You leave him alone you sick fuck. He has nothing to do with us. Leave him alone." Kaname yelled at Rido as he stuck Zero in the thigh and pumped half of the liquid into his body. "I will kill you. Slowly, surely, I will kill you. That I promise you. You are a dead vampire walking!" Kaname yelled.

"Now you should know better then that dear nephew. Just as I will get what I want from you, I will get what I want from my new toy over there. You are in no position to demand anything. Now, that stuff I just injected you with has two purposes for it. One is that it's an aphrodisiac, a very potent one. It's so potent to ex-humans that if they don't find release soon after being injected that will die from the pain of the arousal, so I can't spend too much time standing here with you talking.

The second effect it has to erase memories pertaining to their mates. By the time the drug has gone through he will have forgotten all about you. He won't even know who you are and not know how he became pregnant, that is if he doesn't have a Miscarriage." Rido said, noticing a smell coming from Zero's direction. "It seems my toy is almost ready for me." Rido added as he turned to head back to the table.

'_No,__ no __not __that. __Oh __god, __Zero __don__'__t __forget __me. __I__ need __you __I __love __you.__' _Kaname thought. "Zero, what ever happens don't forget that I love you. Don't forget me. I love you." Kaname said trying to reassure Zero and himself as well.

As Rido reached out to touch Zero, a grown came from Zero's lips. "Don't touch me you bastard." Zero said trying to sound menacing, but it came out as a whimper. Rido flicked lightly Zero's nipple and he reacted beautifully. "Ahh, no. Don't touch me. I don't…" Zero said, but couldn't finish what he was saying as Rido stuffed a rag in his mouth. "I don't care what you want. You are mine to do what I want too. I will have my fun." Rido said with laughter in his voice. He then grabbed a string and tied it tight to Zero's already hardened cock. "I won't let you find your release until I want you too." The string was so tight that Zero was whimpering in pain that was turning to pleasure. He was sure if it wasn't for that stuff that he was infected with, it wouldn't feel so good.

"Hmm, I wonder how you would feel when I do this." Rido said as he bent over to take one of Zero's nipples into his mouth and then bit down harshly with one of his very sharp, needle point teeth. Zero cried out in pain but it was muffled do to the rag. This excited Rido, so he took a finger and slipped it, unlubed, into Zero's entrance.

Zero tried to wriggle away and dislodge the invading finger, but he couldn't move enough. He tried to keep the sounds of pleasure out of voice, trying to stay silent, but it wasn't working. It was feeling good and that made him feel sick. That he would find pleasure from what this bastard was doing.

"Stop, don't touch him." Kaname tried one last futile attempt to stop the scene unfolding before his eyes. "Zero, look at me, think of me, I'm right here love." Zero turned his head to look at Kaname who see everything that was happening. That thought shamed him and a tear escaped his eye.

It was then that Rido moved, spread Zero's legs after loosing them enough for this next step, and slammed into Zero. Zero screamed in pain at being violated to violently without anything to make the entry any easier. "I would have used lube, but you're not supposed to focus on anyone other than your lover and my dear, right now, that's me." Rido said in a hiss, never stopping to allow Zero to readjust to Rido's size. Rido thrust hard and fast into Zero, at speeds only a pureblood could go.

Rido released himself inside of Zero. "How does that feel? Did it feel good? Hmm?" Rido asked Zero only to find that Zero was looking at Kaname again. Rido was infuriated. He grabbed Zero by his balls and squeezed. Zero closed his eyes shut as more tears escaped his eyes, screaming out in pain despite the rag in his mouth. He tried to wriggle away, but found that the more he tried to get away from the pain, the worse it got, so he stopped wriggling. He panted to try to deal with the pain instead.

"I want you to look at me." Rido demanded. When Zero didn't, he moved and grabbed a near by bull whip. He raised his hand with the whip and let loose on Kaname. Kaname was fighting not to react but it was damn near impossible. Rido heard a muffled noise coming from Zero and stopped whipping Kaname. "Will you look at me from now on?" Rido asked and Zero was all too eager to agree. "Good, next time I won't stop just because you whimper in my direction."

Rido said and turned to give Zero a couple of lashings of his own before putting the whip down. Tears were now freely flowing down Zero's face and he was moaning from the mistreatment. Rido moved back over to him and flipped him over and slammed back into him. Zero was in so much pain that he knew it wouldn't take long for him to pass out and he was looking forward to the oblivion. Blackness was starting to edge around his vision and he could feel his body begin to become slack.

Rido was enjoying himself too much. This much fun should be illegal. Then he felt the unwilling body beneath him go limp. Didn't matter, he would finish and then have some more fun beating his nephew.

Kaname was doing everything he could do to fight back tears. His heart was shattered into a million pieces on the floor watching the scene in front of him. He was thankful when Zero finally passed out again. Moments later, he heard Rido shout in release.

Rido moved from the limp body and down off the table, picked up the whip again and raised his hand to begin lashing at Kaname again. Kaname was wondering where the night class and the hunters had gone. He was supposed to meet them and charge in together. He only hoped at this point they show up before this bastard manages to kill either one of them.

The first lash hit and it left behind a trail of fire across his skin. Again and again the lash struck. He couldn't hold back any longer. He screamed each time it hit. His leg long ago gave out, so he was dangling by the chains around his wrist. The next lash hit, and it snaked around to strike across his eye. He had long lost all sense of time and all reality beside the lash that kept striking against him. He was expecting the next hit to come, but it never did.

When he opened his one good eye, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh god Kaname. I'm so sorry we didn't get here on time. Let's get you out of here." Kaname couldn't believe it; the calvary had come to save them. The last thing he heard as his arms were being released was someone with a deep gruff voice telling everyone "Let's get them out of here and medical help immediately."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Just for note, I don't condone rape, beatings, or abuse, but they do make a good story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **Brookie cookie17, axel83, ben4kevin, and KyouyaxCloud.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

The first lash hit and it left behind a trail of fire across his skin. Again and again the lash struck. He couldn't hold back any longer. He screamed each time it hit. His leg long ago gave out, so he was dangling by the chains around his wrist. The next lash hit, and it snaked around to strike across his eye. He had long lost all sense of time and all reality beside the lash that kept striking against him. He was expecting the next hit to come, but it never did.

When he opened his one good eye, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh god Kaname. I'm so sorry we didn't get here on time. Let's get you out of here." Kaname couldn't believe it; the calvary had come to save them. The last thing he heard as his arms were being released was someone with a deep gruff voice telling everyone "Let's get them out of here and medical help immediately."

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 4**

When Kaname woke up next, he was lying in a hospital bed. The first face he saw was not the one he wanted to see. The blond hair, green eyed noble, who was normally the happy, go lucky vampire was sitting in a chair next to his bed, sleeping. To him it looked like Takuma hadn't been sleeping as well as he normally did. Now a days, he resembled a raccoon with the dark circles under his eyes.

Yes, he was concerned for Takuma, but the most pressing matter at this moment was Zero. Where is he? He needed to know. He tried to move to go look for him, but found his body just wouldn't cooperate with him, which just pissed him off because it scared him to be this weak, even if Takuma was there. He then called out to Takuma. "Takuma, wake up. Takuma…" but Kaname got no response from the vampire in the chair.

"Takuma…" he called out but at this moment, he realized that his voice is just barely a whisper, and if the other vampire was exhausted, whispering so lightly isn't likely to wake him up. Just as he was getting ready to try something else, the door opens again, and in walks Aidou. As soon as the blond, blue eyed noble sees that Kaname-Sama is awake, he squeals loudly in excitement.

Takuma awoke with a start, ready to drag the other vampire out to yell at him, only to notice the reason for the squealing to begin with. Geez he was so tired, but he was happy to wake up to find his childhood friend finally awake. Now if only he can avoid the topic of Zero for a while, but he also realized that's not likely to happen.

"Takuma, where is Zero? How is he?" Kaname asked very desperate for any news. Yup, just as he thought, Kaname wasn't going to avoid the topic of Zero. "He's in ICU Kaname-Sama. He was beaten almost to the point of death…the child…I'm sorry,… but the child didn't make it. (Takuma looked away from Kaname) On the way to the hospital,… on the way to the hospital, he started hemorrhaging.(Oh god this was getting harder) When we got here, there was nothing the doctors could do, the child… I'm sorry, the child was already gone. I'm so sorry Kaname-Sama."

Kaname was stunned; the child he only just found out they were expecting was now gone, but right now he needed to focus on Zero. "Thank you Takuma, but tell me more about Zero. How long have we been here? What are the doctors saying about him?" Kaname asked, desperate to know that his beautiful mate was going to not only survive, but that things were going to be ok.

Takuma looked nervous, which didn't sit well with Kaname as the blond started to speak. "You both have been here for only half a day. He's lost a lot of blood and tried to give him liquefied blood tablet by IV, but his body rejected the solution immediately. I and a few others donated our blood to help stabilize him, but the doctors said that it wasn't going to be enough to save him. Right now, only time can tell. They have done everything they can for him. The doctors told me he's in a coma, Kaname-Sama." Takuma said.

Kaname could see the anguish on his friends face and needed to understand why he looked so tormented. He thinks he understands why, but he needed to ask. "Takuma, what is it. What aren't you telling me?" Takuma winced at the question but stated plainly, "There is nothing else to tell about Zero at this moment." Kaname realized he didn't ask his question correctly, to his embarrassment. His thoughts are on Zero after all. So he went for a different approach. "Is there anything else that you need to tell me or report besides Zero?"

Takuma hesitated before nodding his head yes, and hesitated again before answering. "Last night, we ran into trouble getting to you on time. The others and we had to fight our way into the house to get to you and Zero. Kaname-Sama, I'm so sorry. If we had been there in time, neither one of you would here." Takuma answer in the most sorrowful voice Kaname had ever heard from the usual cheerful vampire. It saddened him to hear Takuma blaming himself for the situation they were now in. It wasn't his fault.

"Takuma, what happened wasn't your fault. Rido obviously anticipated someone to come and help me and sent others out to block your way. It was Rido who treated us the way he did, that was not you. You had nothing to do with what happened. What you did do was fight your way with the others to get to us, and I believe you may have saved Zero's life.

You gave him a fighting chance. As for the baby he was carrying, again that was Rido's doing and he WILL pay for what he did. If anything, my dearest friend, I owe you my thanks with deep, heart-felt gratitude for everything you have done for us." Kaname finished with a smile.

The blond vampire smiled at his friend, thankful that Kaname wasn't blaming him, and the gratitude was a bit embarrassing since he felt it wasn't needed, but was wonderful to hear just the same.

It was at that moment that Cross came into the room with the doctor. "I came in to check up on you Kaname-Sama. If everything checks out fine I'll release you from the hospital." the doctor said. Kaname nodded his head in understanding and turned his attention to Cross. "I'm glad to see you have woken up Kaname-kun. I came to see you and to see if there was anything you needed." Cross said. "Yes, thank you. Where is Seiren? I have some tasks for her to do." Kaname said.

"She's right out side your room door. I'll get her for you while the doctor continues to do his check up." Cross answered. After a couple more minutes, "I'll go get your release papers ready for you Kaname-Sama. It should only take a few minutes." The doctor said. Kaname understood that to mean at least an hour unless he pushed it. He really wants to see Zero, so push for his release is just what he's going to do. "It had better be no more then two minute's doctor."

The doctor was very aware of the danger of ignoring that warning. "Yes Kaname-Sama, no more then two minute's. I will bring them in myself." the doctor said, bowed, and then ran out of there to get the paper work needed. Cross left the door open to allow Seiren in. "Seiren, I need you to take care of a task for me." Kaname said.

Two minute's to the exact second, the doctor was back with the release papers and after care instructions. "Kaname-Sama, to completely recover, please get some more rest and increase your blood intake by 1/3, for the next two days." The doctor instructed as he bowed again, ready to make his retreat back into his daily routine, only to be stopped by Seiren. She wiped his memory clean of his stay with the instructions to alter all records of the same. After that, she left to take care of the other task given to her by her Lord.

**TBC:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **Brookie cookie17, and ben4kevin.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

"Takuma, where is Zero? How is he?" Kaname asked very desperate for any news. "He's in ICU Kaname-Sama. He was beaten almost to the point of death…the child…I'm sorry,… but the child didn't make it. (Takuma looked away from Kaname) On the way to the hospital,… on the way to the hospital, he started hemorrhaging.(Oh god this was getting harder) When we got here, there was nothing the doctors could do, the child… I'm sorry, the child was already gone. I'm so sorry Kaname-Sama."

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 5**

Kaname was thankful for Seiren. She was always quick and very efficient in whatever task he sets for her to do. He was thankful for it. Kaname's mind quickly turned to Zero. It didn't take long for him to locate where Zero was at. He was told ICU, having been close to death. He almost lost Zero on the way to the hospital, bleeding to death as their… The thought was too horrible to bear right now.

At this moment he needed to concentrate on Zero. What Rido had done to him was the worst offence anyone could commit again another. He was thankful there would be no child of Rido's wondering around the world. That thought alone was like a balm to Kaname's injured pride at his inability to protect his mate. Zero wouldn't have to bear that bastards child.

He walked into Zero's room just as the doctor was finishing his exam. "How is he?" Kaname asked. The doctor, not recognizing who Kaname was, asked, "And who are you?" Kaname didn't want to have to explain himself. He was used to being obeyed by everyone, and everyone knowing who he is. "I am Kuran, Kaname; his mate. Now how is he…doctor?" Kaname answered and asked.

The doctor blanched at the name announced. This was the one vampire no one wants as an enemy and could easily fry anyone with a single glance apparently. The doctor was kneeling down on the floor before Kaname. "Please forgive my impudence Kuran-Sama. I am an imbecile for talking to you that way. Zero-kun is still in a coma and we are working on finding out why. He is almost recovered physically, but his hormones are still off. We are running tests to find out why. It could still be due to his condition before he started hemorrhaging, but we are looking into it. We will keep you informed Kaname-Sama." the doctor finished.

The doctor felt like an idiot, talking to him like that. He was warned that this patient was special due to his relationship to Kuran, Kaname; a well known pureblood and king of all vampires. He should have known that this was the pureblood they spoke of, when he sensed that the one before him was a pureblood demanding the condition of the patient in question. Damn he deserves what ever punishment he gets.

"Thank you doctor. I will let this go this time… however, if there is a next time, you can be assured you have wasted your last chance at redemption. I want to be kept up to date the very second you find out any news regarding my mate; no matter how big or small the news would be." Kaname finished, dismissing the doctor. He would have punished the impudent doctor; however, it seems he has learned to be more careful of how he spoke to him. For now, that is enough.

Kaname moved over to where Zero lay on the bed, hooked up to the machines and IV's. He had learned they had been in the hospital for two days, recovering from the drugs that Rido had pumped into their system. And that Zero was in worse condition due to the abuse his whole body was given during the whole ordeal.

The days and weeks came and went, but there was still no change in Zero. The doctor was growing concerned about the results of a few tests, so he ordered a few tests to be done on Zero, one of which was commonly called the 'hCG' test; with a rush order done.

Kaname was confused by the test order. That particular test was a blood test for pregnancies, and Zero had lost their baby. Why was this test being done? He decided to wait until the doctor came back to ask the questions he needed to ask, but he was not going to leave Zero to do that. The nurse came in, drew enough blood to feed an army of vampires it seems, and left again.

Within two hours, the doctor came back with the nurse with some other instruments on a metal tray, one of them, was a wickedly long needle and syringe. Kaname cringed at the idea that his mate was going to be poked with that thing. "Doctor, what's going on?" Kaname asked as calmly as he can, trying to hide the apprehension in his voice.

"Kaname-Sama, we need to perform some more tests on Zero. If you would please follow me, I would be more then happy to explain everything to you." the doctor said as calmly as possible. He's not sure how to explain the turn of events that must be explained. Kaname stepped out of the room, give the nurse a few moments alone with Zero. "Doctor, what's going on? Do have any answers for me?" Kaname asked, hoping for good news.

"Yes Kaname-Sama, we do have at least one answer to a question we have been asking ourselves. We now understand why some of his test results came back as odd as they were. I still don't understand how it's possible, but a wonderful miracle as it is." The doctor continued on, much to Kaname's exasperation. Kaname couldn't take it anymore. "Doctor," he said, interrupting what was being said. "enough, tell me what you are blathering on about. Straight to the point if you don't mind… now!" Kaname finish with his voice calm, but his aura turning black and deadly with his impatience.

"Yes, of coarse Kaname-Sama. Please forgive me. Zero Kiryu is pregnant it seems. I went over his chart, and read that he had miscarried the child he was carrying at the time, so we are puzzled as to how he could still be pregnant or if there was something else going on that we were not aware of. We are checking into all possibilities at this point. What the technician is doing at this point is drawing some of the amino-fluid out to perform some tests. We will also be checking paternity of the child."

Kaname was thrown for a loop. It was almost too much even for him to process. It only took the doctor a moment to realize that the pureblood in front of him was hyperventilating and close to passing out. His face was pure white. The doctor acted fast when he escorted Kaname to the nearest seat, sat him down, and pushed his head to between his knees. When, his breathing is back to normal and his head clears, he notices that he was sitting in a chair with the doctor kneeling on the floor next to him.

"Are you telling me that Zero is still pregnant? I was told he miscarried because he was hemorrhaging..." Kaname said, but was interrupted by the doctor. "Yes, Kaname-Sama, he is pregnant and it is something that has baffled not only my self, but a colleague that I spoke to about this. By all right's he shouldn't be pregnant considering the amount of blood he lost that night, and yet he is. That is why we are running some of the other tests I mentioned." the doctor explained.

At the mention of other tests, Kaname could vaguely recall being told there would be a paternity test. "Doctor, why are you running a paternity test?" Kaname asked afraid of the possible answer. The doctor looked uneasy, but was quick to answer. "In rare cases a pregnant mate will miscarry a child when new semen has been introduced by a male not their mate, there by starting a new pregnancy and new life. We are aware of the circumstances that brought both of you in here. I am making sure of the paternity for his sake as well as yours Kaname-Sama." the doctor answered.

Kaname was now facing the worst possible nightmares he might have to face. His mate could be pregnant with his uncle's child? He didn't know what he was going to do if that was the case. "Please inform me as soon as you know." Kaname said quietly. The doctor nodded his head and headed back to Zero's room. He was in shock. He was praying to what ever Gods that existed out there that this possibility was not true. Zero can't be carrying that monsters thing. Please let it be his baby that was still in there.

Two hours later, the doctor came back in to find Kaname was sleeping on the couch by the window. "Kaname-Sama, we have the test results for you." the doctor said. Kaname was awake instantly waiting for the news the doctor would tell him.

"Kaname-Sama, the child is…

**TBC:**

Evil cliff hangers…Mwahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **wawatvxq, ben4kevin, Hanamaru, and Larn555.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

"Kaname-Sama, we have the test results for you." the doctor said. Kaname was awake instantly waiting for the news the doctor would tell him.

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 6**

"Kaname-Sama, the test results came back that he is pregnant with both your child still and Kuran, Rido-Sama. Congratulations Kaname-Sama." the doctor said.

'_Wait, what! Zero was pregnant with both my child and that bastard's child?' _"Doctor, is there any way to terminate one pregnancy while still preserving the other?" Kaname asked. The idea that Zero was pregnant with Rido's child was abhorrent to him. They need to get rid of the little devil child quickly.

The doctor was dismayed at the question, but he was kind of expecting it. He had done his research ahead of time for the answer so that he knew what to say if and when it came up. "I'm sorry Kaname-Sama. To terminate one fetus and not the other is impossible. To even attempt it would kill Zero. Any kind of abortion would kill him at this point and waiting too long to do when he regains his strength will also result in his death. As it is Kaname-Sama, it's a miracle that your own child is still there after he started to hemorrhage. I'm sorry Kaname-Sama."

Kaname didn't say another word, he got up out of the chair he was still sitting in, and walked out of the room. He needed to do something about Rido, and it was past time to do it. He stormed out of the hospital to begin his search, pausing just outside of the front doors long enough to realize he hadn't left the hospital since the night they both arrived and were admitted; weeks ago.

***Line break***

Takuma entered Zero's room to check on him and keep an eye on Zero for Kaname. The phone call he received was still weighing heavily on his mind.

**-Begin Flash Back-**

"Hello?" Takuma asked when he answered the phone, knowing it was Kaname. "Takuma, I need you to head over to the hospital to keep an eye on Zero. I don't want him left alone. I have things I need to do that can not wait. I have asked Aidou, Kain, and a few others to help. I'll leave it to you to coordinate how that's to work." Kaname said leaving Takuma puzzled. What was so important that Kaname would leave Zero's side, when he had been keeping vigil watch over his mate for weeks now and for how long? It sounds like Kaname was planning to be gone for an extended period of time.

"Of coarse I will keep a watch over Zero and coordinate a watch schedule Kaname, if I may ask? What is going on that you must leave his side? You have been there for almost a month, refusing to leave him to anyone else's care… until now." Takuma asked, hoping in asking, he's not over stepping his bounds. He knows that as Kaname's child hood friend, he can get away with some things, that others wouldn't even contemplate even trying; but there was still a fine line to be watchful of.

"No Takuma. Just watch over Zero for me. That is the best thing you could do to help me. As for what I'm going to do, now that I have my health and strength back; I'm going to hunt down and eliminate this threat that my Uncle posses to Zero. It's past time to take care of the family trash. Just keep me posted about Zero." Kaname responded just before he hung up the phone, there by cutting off any response Takuma may have had.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Zero, I wish you would wake up to tell me what's going on." Takuma said to the still comatose, silver hair vampire lying in the bed. It was just then that the doctor walked into the room. "You must be the trusted friend of Kaname-Sama, come to continue watch over the patient? Kaname called me to inform me to keep you apprised of any important information that you could forward on to him while he was gone." the doctor said.

"Yes doctor. I am Ichijo, Takuma. Please just call me Takuma." he said as he looked at the doctors name tag to catch the name. "Dr. Yuri, can you tell me what might have happened that would cause Kaname-Sama to go off, leaving his mate behind and unprotected until I showed up here?" Takuma asked. The doctor hesitated, not sure if he should answer the question. It wasn't his place to say, but he feels it's best if the noble named Takuma knows. "Zero is pregnant, Takuma, and the situation is highly unusual. While he is still pregnant with Kaname-Sama's child being a miracle as it is, he is also pregnant with Rido-Sama's child as well."

Takuma was shocked. Zero was pregnant? "I don't understand Dr. Yuri. He was he miscarried the fetus on the way in to the hospital. How could he 'STILL' be pregnant with Kaname's child… (Takuma groans to himself) and with another vampires child at the same time? I thought this was impossible." Takuma said, still not believing what he had heard.

Dr. Yuri shook his head. "Takuma, technically, it should be impossible; but as you can see, it's not. I don't understand it either, and we are doing the best be can to help him, but there isn't much that we can do now until he wakes up, besides doing what we have been. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check up on him." Dr. Yuri said as he left, heading for Zero's bed.

**One week later**

Takuma was lying down on the uncomfortable lounge chair by the window, almost asleep when he heard a moan coming from somewhere. He ignored it until he heard another one. Becoming alert instantly, he got up and rushed over to Zero. "Zero?" Takuma asked, hoping to get a response. Zero moaned again. Takuma yelled for the doctor, who came running in. "He's waking up!" Takuma said excitedly.

"I need to examine him. Please give me a moment to do so." Dr. Yuri said.

"Please wait outside until I'm finished." he continued. Takuma agreed and walked out to call Kaname. "Hello Takuma. How is he?" Kaname asked in way of greeting. "He's woken up Kaname-Sama. Dr. Yuri just came in to examine him. I'll know more when he comes out. Will you be coming to see him?" Takuma asked.

"No Takuma. I wasted enough time allowing Rido to wonder around loose. I have to end this before he tries something else. Keep me informed of Zero's condition. Thank you for being there and keeping an eye on him for me." he responded. "Kana…" was all Takuma was able to say before he heard the line go dead. What was going on with Kaname? It's not like him to not worry over Zero like this, knowing that Zero is carrying his child. Takuma was more and more concerned for not only Zero, but for his childhood friend, Kaname.

When the doctor comes out, he goes over to where Takuma is waiting. "He's has woken up and is asking for Kaname-Sama. I didn't know what to say to him. I'm leaving it up to you what to tell him about him, but I caution you. He's still very weak and can't handle a lot just yet. News of the children and their paternity at this time shouldn't be revealed until he's stronger. Any undo stress could be very detrimental to his well being." Takuma nodded in understanding and walked into Zero's room.

"Hey Zero. How are you feeling?" Takuma asked, as a way to start a conversation with Zero. "Still feeling tired. Takuma, Where is Kaname?" Zero asked. Dr. Yuri had said that Zero was asking for Kaname, but knowing a drug was given him by Rido to erase his memory, was still surprising to him. "I'm sorry Zero. He had some business that just couldn't wait. He wanted to be here with you when you woke up, but unfortunately this couldn't wait."

Zero didn't like it, but he understood. That happens sometimes. Things can't always wait for a better opportunity. "Ok, I understand. Maybe you would be willing to answer me this question. Takuma, why am I here? What happened that would cause me to be in the hospital? How long have I been here?"

"Zero, what was the last thing you remember?" Takuma asked. Zero sat there trying to remember the last actual event. He can feel that something isn't right. There is a fog in memory, but the last thing he remembers he tells Takuma. The event that Zero describes was Kaname's birthday party which was a month and a half prior; the day before the hunt where Zero was caught by Rido.

Just then, Takuma's cell phone rings. Takuma excuses himself and walks out to the hall to answer his phone. "Kaname, I don't know how to explain this, but Zero remembers almost everything. The only thing that is missing from his memory is anything that happened after your birthday party. He doesn't remember the hunt, Rido, or the events that happened during that time. He's asking questions that I'm not sure how to answer. The doctor said he's still very weak and in delicate condition. Any bad news could be detrimental to his health. What do I tell him?" Takuma asked.

"Just tell him that I will explain everything when I come to see him when I can. Tell that I just don't know how soon that will be." Kaname responded. "Yes Kaname, I'll do that. I'll also talk to the doctor to find out how it is that he can remember anything at all." Takuma said. "Yes, do that. I would be interested in the answer myself." Kaname said then hung up.

Takuma hit the end button on his phone, and then went to go find the doctor. When he locates him, he asks the question that is on his mind as well as Kaname's. "When he was being held captive, he was given a drug that should have completely wiped his memory clean. How is it that he remembers almost everything except for the events leading up to his capture?" Dr. Yuri opens a file that was in his hand. It just happened to be Zero's file.

"It says here that they found drugs in his system. They analyzed what drug it was and administered a counter drug. His memory loss would have been only minimal." He said before going to another patients room.

***LINE BREAK***

_"I'm not your plaything or anything else… unless you agree to the terms. Let Kaname go and promise to leave him alone." Zero said defiantly. Rido just laughed. "Why would I agree to let him go when it was him I was after in the first place? I have him and you as well. What are you going to do? Scream at me? I'm counting on it, well at least the screaming anyway. Are you going to tell me to what… fuck off? Trust me I will do that too. And I look forward to it; it will be so much fun."_

_Rido walked over to the table and picked up a vial and syringe. Both Kaname and Zero eye him apprehensively. What ever was in that vial spelled trouble. Rido inserted the needle into the vial, filled it with some kind of green liquid, removed the vial to put it down on the table, and walked over to the table._

_"You leave him alone you sick fuck. He has nothing to do with us. Leave him alone." Kaname yelled at Rido as he stuck Zero in the thigh and pumped half of the liquid into his body. "I will kill you. Slowly, surely, I will kill you. That I promise you. You are a dead vampire walking!" Kaname yelled._

_"Now you should know better then that dear nephew. Just as I will get what I want from you, I will get what I want from my new toy over there. You are in no position to demand anything. Now, that stuff I just injected him with has two purposes for it. One is that it's an aphrodisiac, a very potent one. It's so potent to ex-humans that if they don't find release soon after being injected that will die from the pain of the arousal, so I can't spend too much time standing here with you talking._

"_The second effect it has to erase memories pertaining to their mates. By the time the drug has gone through he will have forgotten all about you. He won't even know who you are and not know how he became pregnant, that is if he doesn't have a Miscarriage." Rido said, noticing a smell coming from Zero's direction. "It seems my toy is almost ready for me." Rido added as he turned to head back to the table._

_"Zero, what ever happens don't forget that I love you. Don't forget me. I love you." Kaname said. _

_As Rido reached out to touch Zero, a groan came from Zero's lips. "Don't touch me you bastard." Zero said trying to sound menacing, but it came out as a whimper. Rido flicked lightly Zero's nipple and he reacted beautifully. "Ahh, no. Don't touch me. I don't…" Zero said, but couldn't finish what he was saying as Rido stuffed a rag in his mouth. "I don't care what you want. You are mine to do what I want too. I will have my fun." Rido said with laughter in his voice. He then grabbed a string and tied it tight to Zero's already hardened cock. "I won't let you find your release until I want you too." The string was so tight that Zero was whimpering in pain that was turning to pleasure. He was sure if it wasn't for that stuff that he was infected with, it wouldn't feel so good._

_"Hmm, I wonder how you would feel when I do this." Rido said as he bent over to take one of Zero's nipples into his mouth and then bit down harshly with one of his very sharp, needle point teeth. Zero cried out in pain but it was muffled do to the rag. This excited Rido, so he took a finger and slipped it, unlubed, into Zero's entrance._

_Zero tried to wriggle away and dislodge the invading finger, but he couldn't move enough. He tried to keep the sounds of pleasure out of voice, trying to stay silent, but it wasn't working. It was feeling good and that made him feel sick. That he would find pleasure from what this bastard was doing._

_"Stop, don't touch him." Kaname yelled. "Zero, look at me, think of me, I'm right here love." Zero turned his head to look at Kaname who could see everything that was happening. That thought shamed him and a tear escaped his eye._

_It was then that Rido moved, spread Zero's legs after loosing them enough for this next step, and slammed into Zero. Zero screamed in pain at being violated so violently without anything to make the entry any easier. "I would have used lube, but you're not supposed to focus on anyone other than your lover and my dear, and right now, that's me. "Rido said in a hiss, never stopping to allow Zero to readjust to Rido's size. Rido thrust hard and fast into Zero, at speeds only a pureblood could go._

_Rido released himself inside of Zero. "How does that feel? Did it feel good? Hmm?" Rido asked. _

Zero yelled as he sat up in his hospital bed. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. Takuma jumps up from his chair and runs over to Zero's bed. "Zero what happened?" Takuma asked. Zero had never had fear in his eyes before that Takuma could remember, but that look in eyes really unsettled him. 'Kaname really should be here for you Zero. I'm so sorry. He shouldn't be off hunt Rido down." Takuma thought to himself.

"I don't know Takuma, I just don't know." Zero said, turning that look of fear in his eyes to Takuma.

TBC:

A/N: The dream sequence is a copied from chapter 3 with some revisions for those who had not caught on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **Larn555, kanamexzero fan, Brookie cookie17, Lies Can Kill, ben4kevin, and Ryzuya.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

_"How does that feel? Did it feel good? Hmm?" Rido asked. _

Zero yelled as he sat up in his hospital bed. 'What the hell was that?' he thought.

"What happened?" Takuma asked.

"I don't know Takuma, I just don't know." Zero said.

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 7**

"Why don't you tell me about your dream?" Takuma asked, but frowned when Zero started to shake his head. "I can't. I don't remember anything." was all that Zero said, very sadly.

"That's ok Zero. I'm here if you need anything. For now, you look tired. Try to get a little more sleep." Takuma said, trying to coax Zero back to sleep, but finding he was not being very successful. "I can't sleep right now. I may not remember what I dreamt about, but I still can remember the feeling of it.

Takuma, I'm starting to get worried. I've been awake now for a few days and Kaname hasn't been here to see me. I know he would be here if he could, but he isn't. Has something happened to keep him away? What is going on, Takuma and don't try to placate me anymore. I won't take it." Zero said excitedly. He was loud enough to get the attention of the attending nurse, who came in and added a sedative to Zero's IV drip. In seconds, Zero was asleep again.

That was when Takuma stepped out to call Kaname again, but there was no answer as there hasn't been the last three times Takuma tried to call. As the times before, he left a message stating that Zero was asking for him again.

Takuma was at a loss as to what Kaname was doing, what he was thinking, knowing that Zero was awake and asking for him. It was almost like Kaname was avoiding Zero, but why? While Zero slept, Takuma kept thinking about it, and the more he thought, the more he believes he understands why.

Zero was kidnapped and raped by is crazy uncle, and he was now pregnant with the bastard's child. Zero had been hurt in ways that Takuma couldn't imagine. His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came in. "If you will excuse me, I need to check up on the patient please." the doctor said. "Certainly, I have something I need to do really quick anyway." Takuma answered.

When Takuma returned, Zero was awake and the doctor was gone. "How are you feeling Zero?" Takuma asked. "Still tired. I'm sorry I went off on you before." Zero answered. Takuma nodded then answered, "You have nothing to apologize for. So what did the doctor have to say?" Takuma asked in way of changing the subject. Zero beamed at the question. "He said I can start my physical therapy for my hand. He told me it was a miracle that they could reattach it to begin with and that would be the reason why it wasn't healing normally to begin with." Zero answered.

"That makes sense, otherwise it would have healed really quickly when it was attached, but with the trauma done to it and the drugs in your system before you even arrived here…" Takuma said then shut up knowing he said too much.

"Takuma, you know I still don't remember what happened. I don't know how the drugged got into my system in the first place or how I lost my hand. The doctor tells me I still need to be careful because of the pregnancy and I didn't even know I was pregnant. I won't ask you to tell me anymore Takuma, but I wish that Kaname was here to answer the questions for me." Zero said to a very relieved blond vampire noble.

At that moment in time, Kaname was closing in on a house in France that is reported to be Rido's hideout. He and a few others are slowly creeping around the grounds trying to get any indication of a trap that may lye about, but so far that are none, when a lone wolf appears before him. Kaname recognizes who this is. "Hello Uncle. I have found you." Kaname said.

Rido's thoughts enter his mind. 'Yes dear nephew. You have found me only to loose me. I have allowed you to find me. Tell me Kaname, who is watching your beloved mate, Hmm? Does he remember you? Is he still pregnant with your child, or did he loose the sniveling little brat? I think I'll go find out.' and then Rido disappeared into thin air.

Fear filled Kaname's heart. He should have known this was a possibility. He left Zero alone, and against Rido, the others don't have a chance. What was he thinking? He had known this, but he still did it anyway. With a saddened heart, he knew what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking about the others, he was thinking only about the pain he felt when he found out that Zero was pregnant with the bastard child. Now Zero lay in his hospital practically defenseless.

He needs to get there fast before anything happens to Zero or the others. "I have to rush back to the hospital. Follow as soon as you can." he said to the others, the disappeared like Rido did. The next thing he sees is Takuma, lying on the floor and bleeding profusely. He walks over and picks up the blond vampire. "Takuma…" he said.

Takuma's eyes flutter open and focus on Kaname. "Kaname, you're here." he whispers. Kaname opens his mouth to speak, but is stopped when Takuma speaks instead. "Rido took him. When he showed up, he said he could tell that Zero was still pregnant with your child, but then realized that he was now pregnant with his. He was like a mad man to get to Zero Kaname. Kaname, he killed the others. I'm sorry I couldn't protect him.

I'm also sorry I won't be here to see your child. Take care of them Kaname. Take care of Zero. He loves you and it would destroy him if you left him because of Rido-Sama. Kaname, you have always been my best friend and a brother to me." Takuma said just before he turned to dust following the others.

Kaname was left standing there, fighting the feelings of sadness at the loss of his friends that he had stupidly put into harms way that had cost them their lives. The area around him looks like a battle field. He looks for the nurses and Dr. Yuri, only to find the uniforms with their name badges attached, all lying in their individual piles of dust.

Inside of Kaname, he could feel his resolve settle in. His mate was in grave danger and in the hands of Rido. It was time to settle this matter once and for all…

**TBC:**

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter and I apologize for it, but I am dealing with some drama right now. Again I'm sorry.

Thank you to Brookie cookie17 for your review for ch. 5 also. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story.

TO Lies Can Kill: Lol, Thank you for the review, however, I can understand that it is really difficult to review a story from a cell phone. Not a problem, but I also wanted to thank you for you question about Zero's hand. No, I haven't commented back to that, so I did it here in this chapter. Thank you again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **MaiA, Lies Can Kill, ben4kevin,

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

Inside of Kaname, he could feel his resolve settle in. His mate was in grave danger and in the hands of Rido. It was time to settle this matter once and for all…

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 8**

Rido had taken Zero to a location that even Kaname wouldn't be able to find. He didn't even know this was possible. How is it that Zero is pregnant with his child? He was already with Kaname's child and as he understood it, Zero shouldn't have been able to conceive his, but yet, the proof was there. He settles Zero down on the bed that is waiting in the corner and chains Zero to the bed.

It's only a short time later that moaning noises come from the bed and the ex-human occupying it. "Where the hell am I?" Zero asks after he opens his eyes and see's that he is in an unfamiliar place. "Ahh, I see that you are awake." Rido says. "Welcome to my home and now your home Zero. I hope you make yourself more comfortable." Zero looked dumb founded at him. "I thought you were dead Rido. What do you want with me?" Zero asked.

Rido was perplexed. Zero knew who he was and if his tone of voice was anything to go by, Zero didn't like him. "Interesting" didn't cover what Rido thought of this. "I'm surprised you remember me Zero, but since you do, I'm also surprised that you don't know what I would want you for. The last time we were together was so much fun, but I honestly never expected you to conceive my child out of it. I'm here to make sure that my child ends up with me instead of dead as my dear nephew could very well plan." Rido says as way of explaining himself.

The look on Zero's face would have been priceless if it didn't pale at a dangerous alarming rate. "What? Th..that…that's not…IT CAN'T BE TRUE! HOW COULD I BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD! YOU…WE… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Zero yelled to Rido. Rido knew this excitement wasn't good for his baby, but it's becoming apparent that Zero clearly doesn't remember the night that he had taken Zero… in front of Kaname.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You were quite the good fuck Zero and I know that you don't remember, but it did happen. As it is, I'm willing to bet that if Kaname knew about it, he left you to go hunting me down thinking to kill me, leaving you alone with your pitiful group of babysitters. He's left you alone and doesn't care that you are carrying not only my child, but his as well. Tell me, how does it feel to be pregnant with children from two different fuck buddies? I can tell you, I can't wait to sample you again, but I think I will wait until you have my baby. I wouldn't want to endanger my son."

Zero was starting to get a massive headache and his vision was starting to blur. His breathing was shallow and sawing in and out of his chest. "No." he whispers. "No, that's not possible. I can't be, no." Zero whispered more to himself then to Rido, but the monster heard none the less. Moments later, Zero passed out cold.

++ DREAM FLASH BACK ++

Zero left for his hunt a few days prior and the swarm of 'E's that they had been eliminating were acting strangely and Zero's performance as a hunter was suffering because he had been sick lately. He would wake up in the morning, having to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Later in the afternoon, he was feeling better, but was still feeling weak. When he gets back home, he would have to make an appointment with a doctor to find out what was going on, that is if he's not better by the time he got back home.

He was so distracted in his thoughts, that he didn't even feel a new threat heading his way or even the level of the threat. By the time he realized, he was face to face with Rido. "Hello Kiryu. Long time no see. I see I have surprised you seeing as you thought you killed me once already. As you can see, I'm not so easily killed." Rido said. Zero didn't respond. He raised his gun, ready to fire straight into the assholes heart if the fuck so much as flinched.

"You should know better then to play with guns, especially since you're such a poor shot to begin with. You didn't kill me last time, and you're not going to be able to kill me this time." Rido mocked. Before Zero could get a shot fired, he felt a searing pain in his wrist. He grabbed it, only to find that his hand and gun were both missing. He looked to see that Rido was prepared with a sword that he recognized as a hunters weapon. 'How the hell did he get that?' Zero asked himself as Rido sheathed the blade.

"Time to go and leave a message for your dear lover. Kaname will want to come find you." Rido said. When the pureblood reached out and touched him, he could feel Rido's power flowing through him and he was starting to feel extremely tired. Damn it, Rido was putting him to sleep. SHIT!

When he woke up next, he was naked and chained to a hard, wooden table. "Good evening Kiryu. I'm so glad you woke up. It's time to start on the fun and games. Kaname should be here soon and we need to invite him in, don't you think?" Rido asked. "Fuck you. I'm not going to help you trap Kaname. You're a psychopathic, pathetic excuse for a pureblood vampire and you need some serious help; as in help being dead!"

Zero noticed it too late, but Rido raised his hand that had a bull whip in his hand and he could hear the crack of the whip, a spit second before he felt the pain of the lash. He had never felt anything so painful in his life. Even the night that the other psychopathic, pathetic excuse for a pureblood vampire bit him didn't compare to this. Despite the pain, he tried not to cry out. From what he gathered from Rido, Kaname was sure to follow. The mad vamp made sure of that. He didn't want to cause Kaname to come rushing in carelessly.

Time after time, Rido raised his hand and the whip, and time after time, Zero felt the lash on his back. He couldn't hold it in anymore. With tears running down his face, his cries never stopped. His finger nails were dug into the wood, just as the chains were digging into his skin. Finally, Rido relented when Zero passed out cold.

When Zero woke up next, he found there was a fire in the fire place and the house that once was cold was now warmer. Zero felt a great deal of pain where his hand used to be, and someone was removing the bandages that were there. He saw Rido and asked, "Why are you doing this?" Rido didn't pay him any attention as he continued on with his task.

Rido grabbed a bottle of something that Zero didn't recognize, that is until Rido opened the bottle and he caught a whiff of what was in the bottle. "What are you doing? You know that stuff can't affect vampires. Have you turned stupid too?" Zero said. The comment earned him a hefty slap across the face, causing Zero to grunt.

"Disease is starting to set in and I'm making sure that I clean your arm, idiot." Rido said just before he poured the brown liquid onto the stub, there by causing Zero to yell and scream in agony. When Rido the bottle back down on the table, he then moved over to the fireplace and picked up a poker that had been heating up in the fire. He turned and started to move back over to Zero.

Zero knew in the pit of his stomach what this bastard was going to do. He was already feeling the pain of it before Rido did anything, and then it happened. Rido was using the red hot poker on his back where Zero could still feel his back was bleeding. For only a moment, he wondered how much more blood he could loose before he died. At this point he hoped it was quick.

He screamed as the poker touched his back and each time it moved. The smell of burned flesh was sickening to him and he was fighting the nausea he was feeling. He was fighting to stay conscious as the black dots were dancing in his line of vision. When the psychopath was done with that, he dropped the poker to the floor and grabbed Zero's handless arm and began to feed on the stub that was once his hand. Zero started to scream in pain.

A second later, there was a loud crash at the front door as Kaname came rushing in. He paused long enough to see Rido feeding off of Zero's stub and Zero fighting his restraints. He rushed forward and then stopped, screaming as if in the worst pain he had ever felt as he dropped to his knees and then face planted to the floor, unconscious. "**KANAME!**" Zero yelled.

"You bastard! You fucking ass hole! I'll kill you if you've hurt him you sick fuck!" Zero yelled. He was in extreme pain, but his focus for the moment was on Kaname lying cheek down on the floor. "What did you do to him? **Tell me,** **what did you do to him!**" Zero continued to yell.

"What does it matter what I did to him. You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you… and your unborn child. You see, I knew that he would follow you here. That's why I didn't really try to hide you. I knew he would find us. I had to set up a trap to capture him and you… my 'D' were my bait. Now you're just a play thing for my entertainment, I will have my fun with you. You can trust me on that." Rido said to Zero.

(The dream blurred and shifted a little)

"You leave him alone you sick fuck. He has nothing to do with us. Leave him alone." Kaname yelled at Rido as he stuck Zero in the thigh and pumped a green kind of liquid into his body. "I will kill you. Slowly, surely, I will kill you. That I promise you. You are a dead vampire walking!" Kaname yelled.

"Now you should know better then that dear nephew. Just as I will get what I want from you, I will get what I want from my new toy over there. You are in no position to demand anything. Now, that stuff I just injected your mate with has two purposes for it. One is that it's an aphrodisiac, a very potent one. It's so potent to ex-humans that if they don't find release soon after being injected that will die from the pain of the arousal, so I can't spend too much time standing here with you talking.

The second effect it has is to erase memories pertaining to their mates. By the time the drug has gone through his system, he will have forgotten all about you. He won't even know who you are and not know how he became pregnant, that is if he doesn't have a Miscarriage." Rido said. He looked over at Zero. "It seems my toy is almost ready for me." Rido added as he turned to head back to the table.

'_No, no not that. Oh god, Zero don't forget me. I need you I love you.' _Kaname thought. "Zero, what ever happens don't forget that I love you. Don't forget me. I love you." Kaname said trying to reassure Zero and himself as well.

As Rido reached out to touch Zero, a grown came from Zero's lips. "Don't touch me you bastard." Zero said trying to sound menacing, but it came out as a whimper. Rido flicked lightly Zero's nipple and he reacted beautifully. "Ahh, no. Don't touch me. I don't…" Zero said, but couldn't finish what he was saying as Rido stuffed a rag in his mouth. "I don't care what you want. You are mine to do what I want too. I will have my fun." Rido said with laughter in his voice. He then grabbed a string and tied it tight to Zero's already hardened cock. "I won't let you find your release until I want you too." The string was so tight that Zero was whimpering in pain that was turning to pleasure. He was sure if it wasn't for that stuff that he was infected with, it wouldn't feel so good.

"Hmm, I wonder how you would feel when I do this." Rido said as he bent over to take one of Zero's nipples into his mouth and then bit down harshly with one of his very sharp, needle point teeth. Zero cried out in pain but it was muffled do to the rag. This excited Rido, so he took a finger and slipped it, unlubed, into Zero's entrance.

Zero tried to wriggle away and dislodge the invading finger, but he couldn't move enough. He tried to keep the sounds of pleasure out of voice, trying to stay silent, but it wasn't working. It was feeling good and that made him feel sick. That he would find pleasure from what this bastard was doing.

"Stop, don't touch him." Kaname tried one last futile attempt to stop the scene unfolding before his eyes. "Zero, look at me, think of me, I'm right here love." Zero turned his head to look at Kaname who could see everything that was happening. That thought shamed him and a tear escaped his eye.

It was then that Rido moved, spread Zero's legs after loosening them enough for this next step, and slammed into Zero. Zero screamed in pain at being violated to violently without anything to make the entry any easier. "I would have used lube, but you're not supposed to focus on anyone other than your lover and my dear, right now, that's me." Rido said in a hiss, never stopping to allow Zero to readjust to Rido's size. Rido thrust hard and fast into Zero. Rido released himself inside of Zero. "How does that feel? Did it feel good? Hmm?" Rido asked.

And then everything blurred again into blackness.

++ END OF DREAM FLASH BACK ++

When Zero woke up next, he saw that he was still on a comfortable bed and he remembered where he was. He was back to being a captive to that sadistic monster, Rido.

**TBC:**

**A/N: **The dream/memory sequence is a copied from chapters 2 and 3 with some minor revisions.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will review to tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **MaiA, ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, and Miyuki1393.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

Zero woke up next, he saw that he was still on a comfortable bed and he remembered where he was. He was back to being a captive to that sadistic monster, Rido.

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 9**

**(Kaname)**

Back at the hospital, Kaname called Seiren to him. "I need you to find Rido. Find him Seiren and find him fast. He has Zero." Kaname said, trying to keep his cool. He knows he had to think if he's going to have any hope of saving his beloved mate. He failed him before when he left the others to watch over him, and it caused them their lives. He wasn't going to fail Zero again.

**(Zero/Rido)**

Zero moaned as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to escape. He had been trying for days and all he's managed to do was cause his wrist and ankle to bleed. Zero had another growing problem… He was starting to show signed of blood lust. Up until now, the only blood he had been willing to take for months was Kaname's blood, but now the only blood source available was that bastard, Rido. He would rather starve to death then to take anything from him.

Problem was, he had to make a very hard decision now. He's pregnant with Kaname's child, and his baby would die if he doesn't get blood in him any time soon. On the other hand, IF what Rido said was true, he was also pregnant with his child and he doesn't want to carry the little demon brat, and if he refuses the blood needed, the thing in him would die.

He either saves both babies or kills both babies. He groans again at the thought. While still deciding weather he would accept blood from the monster that has him captive, the devil himself walks in. "How are you feeling? Still struggling to try to escape?" said monster chuckled.

Zero, refusing to answer the questions, just lay there staring up at the ceiling. "It dawned on me that you haven't had any blood while being here and you must be feeling the effects of your blood lust right now, so I came to ease your pain." Rido said as he walked closer. Zero hearing these words, tried to crawl away, forgetting the chains that held him captive to the bed. Rido reached out to him to hold him still as he offered his wrist to be feed from.

When Zero refused the offered wrist, Rido reached down and broke Zero's left thigh. He screamed in pain, and he felt blood running down his throat the moment he opened his mouth. The pain was excruciating and the black dots dancing in his vision was getting worse. The room was spinning and he felt like he was going to get sick. A groan was the only warning Rido had before Zero vomited all over him. Rido was so angry, that he back handed Zero, earning a cracking sound right after. Satisfied, he dropped a file onto the bed that he brought in with him.

Zero lay there, in pain and fighting the unconsciousness that is trying to engulf him. He's not sure why he should be fighting it, but he is. When the blackness finally fades, the pain in his leg dims down to a dull throb and his eye is swollen shut. He moves to begin his struggles again, but the pain in his leg jumps to a very sharp pain. 'Ok, scratch that idea for now.' Zero thought. He moves his hand to find something he didn't remember being there before. He picks it up to look upon a file that had his name on it and taken from the hospital he was taken from.

He opens the file to read what it said. Inside he found the notes left from when he was admitted into the hospital, the day to day care and instructions, and notes written by the doctor stating his concern when Kaname found out his current condition and that he was pregnant with both his and Rido's child. Kaname's request to abort one child while trying to save the other. The doctor also noted that that was when Kaname called and asked a trusted friend to stay with the patient. He over heard that he was going to hunt down Kuran, Rido.

Zero couldn't read anymore. 'So that's why Kaname disappeared from the hospital and why Takuma was there. Takuma said Kaname had business to take care of and that was why he was gone for so long. But it wasn't the business that I thought it was. He went to go hunt Rido…after finding out that I was pregnant with that bastard's child as well.' Zero thought. 'The more I think about it the angrier I become. Kaname left me because he couldn't deal with the thought that I was carrying another mans child. He abandoned me to be taken care of by other people, people who died trying to protect me, knowing damn well that they were no match for a pureblood as powerful as the monster holding me here.'

**(Kaname)**

Kaname was sitting at his desk when he felt Seiren and bid her to come in. She came in, knelt down on one knee with her right hand over her heart. "Kaname-sama, I have found where Rido is keeping Zero-sama. He purchased an abandoned warehouse under the name of 'Duan Rikor' under the company name of 'INK ARDOUR'. This is the address where they can be found." Kaname jumped up and ran to the door with Seiren following right behind him. The drive to get there would take an hour with current speed limits. Kaname got into the car behind the wheel and started up the car. Seiren got in on the other side of the car. As they were driving down the road, Seiren noticed that her Lord was driving well past the speeding limits. At the rate he was going, they were going to be there in half the time it would normally take.

When they arrived, Kaname could feel his mate as well as the ass hole that is keeping his mate captive. As Kaname was carefully approaching the building, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Looking more closely, he saw Zero running away.

Running in the direction that Zero was running, he was able to quickly detect the smell of blood. Kaname picked up speed to catch up to Zero and when he finally gets a hold of him; all he sees is the blood that is covering his clothes. Zero tries to fight him off, until he sees who has caught him. "Kaname…" is all he manages to get out before he crumples in Kaname's arms. He picks Zero up and carries him to the car. When Zero is in the car, Kaname realizes he doesn't feel the pureblood aura he felt before.

Deciding not to chase after Rido, he climbs back into the car and heads to the hospital where Zero was previously taken from. On the way to the hospital, a loud earth shattering, terrifying scream tore through the air.

**TBC: another cliffie…**

**A/N: **'Duan Rikor' under the company name of 'INK ARDOUR'. Both are anagrams of Rido Kuran.

Also thank you Miyuki1393 for the points that you brought up in your review. I corrected ch. 8 to remove any of Kaname's thoughts that I could find. I really appreciate you pointing that out to me. Lol, I thought I found them all.

As for the concern with Zero remembering Rido, He could because the green liquid that was injected into him was to erase his memories of his mate, and the doctors in the hospital were able to give an antidote so the damage really didn't get a chance to set in. But I guess I didn't explain that the trauma of what happened was what was responsible for the rest of his memory loss. If you have any further questions, please bring them up, nee?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This story is not beta-edited. Please review if you read this story. There will be at least one lemon scene later in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains major OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also contains foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Zero left for a Priority mission and disappeared. Now Kaname is the only one who has any hope of finding him.

**Thank you for the reviews: **ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17,

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

Deciding not to chase after Rido, he climbs back into the car and heads to the hospital where Zero was previously taken from. On the way to the hospital, a loud earth shattering, terrifying scream tore through the air.

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 10**

**The car jerks as Kaname drove when he heard Zero scream in fear. Thinking that they were under attack by Rido, he sped down the road faster then they already were going, until he realized that he hadn't felt Rido's presence. Zero was still breathing hard and the stench of fear was still in the air, but slowly being replaced with the smell of pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. The smells are barely different but noticeable to any vampire who pays attention to the different scents.**

**He reaches over to get a hold of Zero's hand to try to comfort him, but Zero pulls his hand away and turns his head to stare out of the window. "Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname asked, but no answer came. "Zero, will you please talk to me? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Kaname tried again. Zero still didn't answer him. He just sat in his seat with the blanket he escaped with wrapped around him. Kaname didn't try again. He would wait until they got home.**

**Kaname pulls into the hospital and checks Zero out into the ER. There, the doctors draw some blood for a variety of tests, check his stats and a few other things. When they got the go ahead to head home, they got back into the car and headed home.**

**When they reached their destination, Zero tossed something at Kaname before getting out of the car. "Read that Kuran, read it and tell me what's wrong!" Zero said as he got out of the car and slamming the car door shut. Kaname didn't know what to make of his mates behavior, but if the folder was going to get him answers, then look he would.**

**Half an hour later, Kaname was sitting at his desk, staring at the notes he found in the doctors files. One note in particular was very damning… and rightly so. If Zero's behavior was any indication, Zero had figured out what was really going on when he was in the hospital, why Kaname wasn't there at all after he found out about that bastards child. Kaname felt ashamed and he had to fix this, some how he would. He's just not too sure how, but he would.**

**Kaname gets up from his desk to search for Zero, only to find him in their bed sleeping. It was then that Kaname feels just how tired he is himself. He goes, takes a shower, and gets into his PJ's to go to bed in. As he approaches the bed, he sees Zero tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep. He can only make out some of the words. "No….me…I'll…you" Kaname was not sure what he was saying, but it was obvious Zero was having a nightmare. When Kaname tried to wake Zero up, he wouldn't wake up, but his thrashing became worse. Kaname decided that the best he could do was to hold him until he calmed down. He wasn't sure what all Zero had been through with his Uncle, but he knew it couldn't be good.**

**Finally, Zero calmed down and snuggled into Kaname's side and slept peacefully. Enough at least for Kaname to go to sleep too.**

**The next morning, Kaname woke up to find that Zero wasn't lying in bed with him. He finds a note written to him by Zero. **

**"**_**Kuran,**_

_**I know you want answers, but I'm not ready to talk to you. For now, I will sleep in another room and I ask that you respect my space. **_

_**One more thing before I end this note. I know you are worried about that bastard Rido, but don't. He's dead… I killed him.**_

_**Zero."**_

**Kaname was dumb founded to say the least. Zero moved himself into another room, doesn't want to talk to him, and now Rido was dead? How? He could understand, at least a little of the first part of the note, but how is it that Rido's dead? He would need to hear how Zero knows that Rido's was dead. For now, he would continue as though that monster was still alive until Zero decides to try to talk to him, and explain how it is that Zero is sure that the monster is dead.**

**Over the next couple of weeks, Kaname wasn't having any kind of luck getting Zero to talk to him. Only the looks of pain and extreme loneliness could be seen on Zero's face. Kaname never gave up though, he continued to greet his mate any time he saw him. He would normally say, "Hi Zero, good morning/ evening. How are you feeling? I love you." and get no response back. It hurt when he was being ignored, but eventually Zero will respond one of these days. He just had to get Zero to start talking to him again. **

**Then one day, Zero would only say one word to him when Kaname said his usual greeting. "Hi" was all he would say. Kaname was happy, ecstatic even. One word, one simple word and Kaname felt like a kid at Christmas, because it was working. Zero wasn't ready to sit down and have whole conversations with him, yet, but he would.**

**As the months pass, Zero was talking to Kaname more and more. When Zero was two weeks to due date for Kaname's baby, Zero came into Kaname's room, "Kaname, I'm not sure I want to talk about what happened, but I know I need to. I also know that there is one very important question you have on your mind. How is it that I know that the psychopathic bastard is dead, correct? I know because I killed him with my own bare hands." Zero said straight out. Kaname had begun to believe that Rido was dead, but Kaname must know how Zero had managed to kill him.**

**"Zero, please, tell me how you managed to kill him." Kaname requested as gently as he could. Zero walked over to the large window that was in the room, opened the curtains that had been closed, and paused there while he seems to be lost in thought. Kaname waited patiently for Zero to answer. **

**"It was the visit to my room after he left that file for me to read. He came in, said something about not being able to take me the way he would have liked to because he didn't want to endanger his child. He decided that I would blow him. He threatened to hurt our child when the baby was born if I bit his thing off, so I didn't. Instead I made a way to take his heart out that is, after I took his ass hole and made it much, much bigger." Zero said with. Kaname, he threatened our baby.**

**For months, I didn't know what to feel about the other baby. Truth is, I still don't know, and I don't think I will know until after it's born. The question I have for you is can you live with raising that ass holes baby? Can you raise him right next to your own? For me, as much as I hate to have a reminder of everything that had happened, the other baby is a part of me. I don't think I hate the baby as much as when I first found out about him. I may in fact have already fallen in love with the baby, but I'm not sure yet. But can you handle the other baby Kaname? Can you look at him without hate and disgust? Can you treat him as if he were your child?" Zero asked.**

"Before I answer that question, will you answer one of my own?" Kaname asked. Not knowing what Kaname wanted to ask for sure, he had to think about it before he nodded his head yes and saying, "I will try Kaname, but I make no promises." Kaname notices a slight movement from Zero when he moved his hand to rub circles on his very swollen belly. Kaname then offers for Zero to sit down and help him to his seat before asking his question.

"I think I know and understand why, but I need to hear it from you. Why is it that you have been so angry with me and that this is the first serious conversation we have had? Zero I don't want to assume anything and probably sound like an idiot just asking, but I have to be sure. Please Zero…" Kaname stopped when he noticed he was starting to ramble on.

Zero looked at him with anger in his eyes, a burning fury that Kaname wished he hadn't seen in Zero eyes. He now wished he kept his question to himself and his mouth shut. "Never mi…" Kaname began to say that is, until Zero interrupted him. "Shut up Kuran! I'll answer your question! I didn't talk to you because I didn't want to hear how you abandoned me to go in search for your bastard Uncle and never coming back to see me when you found out I was pregnant with his child! I didn't want to hear how you would be willing to have someone lie to me for you, to come up with excuses for why you couldn't be there for me when I needed you! And I didn't want to hear how you knew that there was a possibility that he would have come after me killing our friends while they tried to protect me…. BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Zero yelled before scrunching his eyes closed and moaning in pain. Kaname didn't even know when he looked down to his lap where his hands were, but at the sound of pain from Zero, he looked up to see that Zero was leaning forward with his hand now rubbing on his lower back, while his other hand was fisted and leaning up against the edge of the desk.

"Ze.." was all Kaname could say before Zero interrupted him again. "Shut up, just shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Zero got up, and half way to the door another wave of pain hit him and he collapsed onto his knees. Kaname rushed over to Zero to help him only to be pushed away. When another wave of pain hit him, water was now on the floor where Zero is now kneeling. Zero knew he had gone into labor. "Kaname…hospital… now." was all he could moan.

On the way to the hospital, Kaname called to have them get everything ready for Zero. Once they were there, Zero was whisked away on a gurney. Kaname followed only to be stopped by the doctor. "Before you can go in, you have to put these on." Kaname didn't argue. He needed to get to Zero now, so he rushed getting the scrubs on and then rushed to Zero's side. When he got there his face was contorted in pain and hooked up to a Doppler instrument. "Move him to OR, stat!" he heard the doctors order. "What's going on doctor?" Kaname asked as Zero was being wheeled out the door. "The babies are in distress and we have to deliver by C-section or we could loose all three." the doctor said before running to catch up.

Kaname followed closely behind to find Zero already in the middle of the OR, monitors hooked up, and a curtain draped between his face and his belly. Kaname went up to hold Zero's hand, that is, if Zero would allow it. Zero turned to look at him and Kaname could see the fear in Zero's eyes. "They gave me an epidural to kill the pain, but Kaname I'm scared. We could loose the babies." Zero said as a tear began to fall down his temple to his ear. "Shh, love. They will be fine. We will take these babies home and they will be loved like no other child." Kaname said trying to soothe his mate.

Zero looked up at Kaname. "You mean that? You can love the other baby as much as you can your own?" Zero asked just as the doctor announced that they were starting. Zero wasn't feeling any pain, but he could feel the pressure being placed on his abdomen. "Nnnnh" was the only noise that Zero made that gave any kind of indication of being uncomfortable. "Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname asked. "Nothing, I just feel the pressure is all, no pain. Please Kaname, answer my question. Can you love the other baby?" Kaname smiled and nodded as he answered the question. "Yes Zero, I already do. I may not be biological to both, but I will be father to both."

At that, Kaname and Zero could hear the cry of their fist child. "It's a girl." The doctor announced. They were both so happy. A moment later, there was some commotion heard on the other side of the drapes. Orders being given but the two parents in the room are unable to understand what was going on. When every thing quieted down, the doctor came into view. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, the second child was still born. We tried everything to save the child." the doctor said. "Boy or girl?" Zero asked in a shaky voice as tears streamed down into his hair. "Another little girl, I'm so sorry." The doctor said again

The nurse comes up to them after the doctor walks away. "Have you decided on the name of the first baby?" she asked. "Nikomi" Zero said, looking towards Kaname for approval. Kaname smiled and nodded. "Nikomi Kuran" he said in reply.

A couple of days later, Zero had healed enough to be released from the hospital with little Nikomi. Still tender, Kaname helped him get into their car after buckling their little girl in. Once they got home, they laid Nikomi in her crib at the bottom of their bed and Kaname helped Zero into the big bed, they were sharing again. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Zero was asleep.

Kaname could just stand there, admiring the view that Zero made. He was thankful that they were back to being a normal couple.

***Flashback***

Zero was in his hospital bed holding little Nikomi. "Zero, can you forgive me? I know I wasn't thinking before when I left you with Takuma and the others. I was angry Zero, I was angry at myself, at Rido, the situation… basically everything. I wasn't thinking right and needed to do something. I went after Rido thinking if I could get rid of him you would be safe… and I knew that Takuma, Kain, and Aidou were not going to be enough to keep you safe if Rido came back for you. I had myself convinced that I could get to him before he got to you, that everything would be ok. Zero, I'm soo sorry." Kaname explained.

Kaname knew Zero was watching him as he spoke and saw the anguish in his face, the pain he was feeling, and the tears constantly running down his face. "Kaname, I'm no longer angry with you. I understand what you were saying. I'm now just hurt that you weren't there when I needed you the most. I woke up to find Takuma there by my side, not you. We are supposed to stick together, support and love one another in times of trouble. Do you think you can do that from now on? Can you stay by my side and support me no matter what as I would do for you? Kaname, I love you. Always will, but if you can't be there for me when things get hard then I don't need you there to leave when things get tough. If you can be with me no matter what, then we can work on our relationship and make it work." Zero said by way of answer.

Kaname looked at Zero hopeful, tears still running down his cheeks. "Yes Zero, yes I will always be there for you. You will never have to face anything alone every again. God I love you." Zero smiled at him as he asked his next question. "Will you do me a favor then? Will you please move my stuff back into the bedroom we used to share, as well as the baby stuff we will need for little Nikomi? That is if you want to go back to sharing the bedroom again." Zero said. Kaname was now the happiest vampire on earth. Too dumb founded to find his speech again, all he could do was nod his head in excitement.

***End of Flashback***

Yes, he has his family back and he is still the happiest vampire on the face of the earth.

**TBC: Yeah! Lemon next chapter! Review to let me know how badly you want it. *yes… pun intended. Laughing evilly* **

**(Just for note, if anyone else wants to know, the still born was Rido's child)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, Warning, and Disclaimer: All of the usual stuff **and _**The Lemon Scene is Here!**_

****To Lylydrac: **In response to your review since I had no way of responding any other way. If I had mentioned that there were triplets, then I miss typed. However, In reviewing this story I didn't find any kind of mistake of that nature. I would be interested in correcting this mistake if you can tell me which chapter it was in. I did however mention triplets in 'Vampire Heat'. Just to make things clear. Twins is what I meant to write, not triplets. Thank you for bringing up your concern.******

**Thank you for the reviews: **Lylydrac, ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, wawatvxq, DunDunDuun, and Lies Can Kill.

Also thank you to everyone to added this story to their alerts and/or favorites.

**In the last chapter: **

Yes, he has his family back and he is still the happiest vampire on the face of the earth.

**Lost Angel **

**Chapter 11**

One year later, Zero was at home taking care of little Nikomi and Kaname had been gone for a week on a business trip. Right now, the sun had just set and one year old Nikomi is in her crib sleeping for the night. Zero was content to sit in bed with an i-pad in hand reading a story on fanfiction called 'Vampire Heat'. By the end of the first chapter, Zero's little pal was begging for attention so well, that Zero couldn't ignore the need anymore.

He got up to Kaname's dresser drawer, took out a tube of lube, and a prostrate vibrator. He turned around and headed for the bed again. He dropped the items onto the bed and then dropped his silk boxers to the floor before climbing up onto the bed again. Once he settles himself again on the bed, lying back on his pillow, he lubes his palm and begins a slow, torturous glide on his aching manhood. He moans as he imagines Kaname standing there at the foot of the bed, massaging his own cock while watching him.

He continues the slow slide for as long as he can, but before it could last long, the coil in the center of his gut that started out small had now grown to the size of a 3 ton boulder. He imagined that Kaname was getting close to his release as well and was moaning his name. Finally, lightning struck the coil that was wound painfully tight, releasing the tension as streams of white flew from the tip of Zero's cock.

Still not satisfied, he lubes his fingers and his entrance. Just touching his entrance and he holds his breath as it quivers. In his mind, he hears Kaname encouraging him to continue, that watching him only adds to the excitement that he feels. After adjusting to the first finger, he adds the second, thrusting in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch a bit more. After a few more thrusts, he adds the third finger. By now, moaning and groaning has become really load and very uncontrollable.

While Zero has his fingers inside of him, prepping him for the vibrator, Kaname pulls in the driveway, anxious to see his lover and the surprise on his face when he sees him a full 48 hours early. Kaname has been so excited, that he has been imagining Zero's face as he walks in. What he would whisper in Zero's ear as he lays him down on the bed, what he would do to that most perfect, luscious body of his once they were both naked in bed.

Much to Kaname's disappointment, the house was dark and quiet. The sun had been set and normally, his lover/ mate would still be up, but there is no sign of him. He takes his luggage that he has in hand and starts to walk to his room. he closer he gets, the more moans he hears from the bedroom.

Now just on the outside of the closed bedroom door, Kaname stand in the hallway as he listens to Zero. "Yes, there…" Zero moans. "More, give…me…more…OH SHIT! FUCK…YES!" Zero moans some more. "MORE…HARDER!" By now, Kaname was seeing RED. He busted the door down, ready to tear first whom ever Zero had in there with him and then Zero for being unfaithful, that is until he saw Zero, lying on the bed with a prostrate vibrator in his entrance. Kaname still wasn't sure that Zero didn't have a lover hiding in there some where, so he took a quick sniff, and found only Zero's scent. Now convinced that Zero was alone, he looked apologetically at Zero, who had thrown the vibrator and him in the forehead. He was now on his feet, getting dressed to soothe the now crying baby.

Kaname knew that was in the dog house at the moment, and if he didn't handle things right, that's were he would be sleeping for the next week. (A/N: six months prior, Zero had a real dog house build in the back so that if Kaname had really made him angry, Kaname really would have to sleep in the dog house. He took the term literally. Kaname had to use it only once since.) While Zero soothed Nikomi, Kaname went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa from scratch. That's just the way Zero liked it. When they were ready, poured the drink into Zero's favorite cups, then placed the cups on a silver serving tray, and carried then up to their bedroom. When he walked in, he saw that Zero was still dressed and was closing the drawer that Kaname kept their toys in.

Kaname sets the tray down on the night stand and was reaching for a cup, when Zero spoke up. "I miss and love you, but what are you doing home 2 days early? Why didn't you call me to let me know you were coming home and what the HELL do you think you were doing barging in like that, scaring the hell out of me and waking the baby? What has gotten into you?" Zero finished. Kaname offered the cup to Zero, who by now is familiar with the 'Hot Cocoa, made from scratch = no dog house for the week' ploy, and Zero wasn't buying. The only good thing in this is that Kaname knows he's in trouble.

"No Kaname, not until I'm satisfied with the answers to my questions. I will decide where you will sleep once you tell me everything." Zero said, noticing the 'oh shit' look on Kaname's face, but mixed with a determined one. His nose twitched at the wonderful scent of the wonderful aroma coming from those wonderful cups. He sat there, watching as Kaname took the first sip from his cup, much to Zero's annoyance. "I missed and love you too. I came home early because my business was done 2 days earlier the expected and I didn't call because I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I barged in because the way you were moaning and yelling, asking for more, it sounded like you had another lover in here with you (Kaname looked down at his feet embarrassed), but the only lover I found in here with you was that vibrator you threw at my head. I came in, intending to kill whomever you had in here with you. I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to scare you or wake the baby up. Please forgive me…again?" Kaname asked.

Kaname just sat there, looking at his feet, waiting for some kind of response. No response came. When he finally got the courage to look up, it was to find that Zero was drinking his hot cocoa. "Kaname, I accept your apology because one, you know that I love surprises, two, admittedly I can understand what I must have sounded like, so I can also understand the rage you felt at the conclusion you jumped too. However, even when enraged, you must find some self control… especially where the baby is concerned. Kaname, let me clue you in on what you walked into. I know what you saw, but what you couldn't see, was that I was imagining you, in here, watching me at I played with myself (at this admission, Zero's cheeks grew to a vibrant pink), as you played with your self. Had you walked in, instead of barging in, you could have just joined right on in so that I could have given you a proper welcome home gift and the baby would have continued to sleep.

As it is, you woke the baby up. Thankfully, she fell right back to sleep after I started to sing her a lullaby, and I'm no longer in the mood. Kind of hard to keep it up for some one when they scare the shit out of you by barging into the bed room, believing you to have a lover on the side. I understand why you thought that, but if you had walked in, instead of busting the door, we could have finished my fantasy as a reality. Now, as far as sleeping arrangements go, being that I'm also at fault here for this mess, I'm letting you off the hook this time. Stay in the room with me, but tomorrow, you need to replace the door." Zero said with a grin on his face. Kaname felt himself relax. He put his cup down on the serving tray and grabbed a hold of Zero, holding him and kissing him.

It was taking some effort on his part, but Zero's little buddy was starting to respond again. It didn't' take long for Kaname to have Zero naked again and moaning underneath him. "Kana…please…" Zero said breathlessly. Kaname smirked. "Please what my love? Please play with you some more? I'd be happy too." he said as he took one of Zero's nipples in between his fingers and started pinching and twisting. "Nnngh." Zero moaned as his hips bucked up. "No… not that, please Kana." Zero moaned again. "Oh, would you prefer that I lick and suck on your nipples instead?" Kaname said just before he bent his head down to do just that. "Ohhh! Kana…nnnnn. Please…" Zero said getting frustrated. "No? Well how about this then?" Kaname said as he bent down to suck on Zero's manhood.

It was getting harder and harder for Zero to think, and he was getting desperate to have Kaname inside of him. He couldn't think any more, let alone speak, so he took matters into his own hands, sort of. He reversed their positions. With Kaname now lying down on the bed, Zero quickly moved over him so that he positioned his hole over Kaname's cock. Kaname saw what he was about to do and tried to stop him. He knew Zero would pay dearly in the morning if he wasn't prepared properly and he didn't want to hurt him. "Zero, love, wait. Your not…" but Kaname didn't get the chance to finish as Zero in one swift move completely sheathed Kaname, hitting his prostrate on the first hit. Both yelled simultaneously. Zero waited until the pain he felt subsided and the need to move over came him.

Slowly he moved, not wanting to finish too quickly. However, he was moving too slowly for Kaname's state of mind. He tried to get Zero to move faster, but he just refused. Having had enough, he flipped their position again and started hammering into Zero like his life depended on it. Zero started screaming both in pain and absolute joy at being taken like this. This is precisely what he needed. With in moments they were both cumming and gasping for air, with Kaname collapsed on top of Zero. When Kaname's mind started working again, he began to panic. He sat back up, looking at Zero with worry etched on his face. Zero looked up at him in alarm. "Kaname what's the matter?" Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What's the matter? The way I took you like an animal and all you can say is 'What's the matter'? Aren't you hurting?" he asked.

Zero busted out laughing, grabbed a hold of Kaname and pulled him down on top of him again. "Kaname, don't worry about it. I knew what I was doing and I don't regret it. That was what I needed from you after your week long absence. In the morning, if I'm really sore, you could give me something to suck on." Zero said with a little devilish gleam in his eyes. The double meaning wasn't lost to Kaname. He grinned at the possibilities and he loved it. That's just like Zero and he loved him for it.

**_The End_**

**I hope you have enjoyed Lost Angel and Thank you again for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**I'm not sure when I will have another story start posted, but I'm working on it. My plot bunnies seem to have taken a vacation somewhere. If anyone finds them, please send them back home. Thank you**


End file.
